Grandpa Bats
by BriannieBee64
Summary: The source of Batman's migraine was a matter of poor timing, drugged orange juice and the promise of four blissful minuets of peace. Of course not to mention bad cave entry codes and a four year old's ingeniousness and arrogance. A long with a grandpa bats love. Now what's left to wonder is how will Batman handle granddaughters?
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary/The source of Batman's migraine was a matter of poor timing, drugged orange juice and the promise of four blissful minuets of peace. Of course not to mention bad cave entry codes and a four year olds ingeniousness and arrogance a long with a grandpa bats love. Now what's left to wonder is how will Batman handle granddaughters? **_

**Disclaimer/I don't own batman, Little mermaid, Tangled, or Die hard.**

**Please enjoy**

It was no secret Rashel was not allowed into grandpa's cave. The four year old knew clearly she was not allowed. Whether it was uncle Dick telling her or his daughter Kayla telling her _every_ five seconds! Or even sometimes it was _grandpa _who told her. And Bruce let her do anything she wanted.

People said he spoiled her, but he saw nothing wrong with buying her five thousand dollar gifts or naming an island after her. After all he didn't understand (nor believe) the whole fuss about her being a disobedient little brat. She listened….but then again she only listened to him and great grandpa Alfred.

So when she made him watch the little mermaid over and over again Bruce maybe understood a little bit about where Kayla and Dawn went about how she was evil. He turned to his youngest granddaughter. She was wiping away tears when King trident destroyed all of Ariel's things, and melted. She wasn't evil.

His stomach grumbled, "oh…" he muttered turning to the little girl who was staring at the screen intently. He ignored it, maybe it was all the popcorn and animal crackers she made him consume. He wasn't used to those kind of things. He stomach did another flip and a sharp pain ripped trough his stomach. He grabbed the cracker box what was in those things! "Argh!" he said shooting up, his granddaughter looked towards him "shhhh," she hissed. "Ursula is giving Ariel legs!" He nodded and sat back down shifting uncomfortably. "Shelly? I'll be back I got to go to the potty." She nodded distracted.

Running to the nearest restroom the Batman left her all alone. The little girl grinned and hopped off the couch. "To the Batcave!" she said and ran down the hall giggling. Nobody was going to stop her now! Kayla the busy body had disappeared upstairs and Dawnie uncle Tim's Daughter did too. She imagined they were in Kayla's room talking about Superboy or the Flash. Skipping she halted there was still one in the cave she needed to worry about.

Cautiously she glanced around she had to avoid Patricia Todd…Tip toeing she was much more cautious while going for the big grandfather's clock. Speaking of the devil! While trying to be sneaky she bumped into the one teenager she didn't want to. Her eyes widened into saucers. "Shelly?"

The little girl looked up into curious blue green eyes placed in a pale face, framed by wine colored hair. "Pattie!" The four year old exclaimed startled. The teen Was looking down at her with a suspicious look. "What are you up to?" The little girl bit her lip "umm…." Pat raised an eyebrow "where's grandpa?"

The little girl brightened she knew how to answer that one! "Oh, he went to the potty he _really_ had to go." Something passed behind the little girls eyes thoughts about orange juice and a visit in GG Alfred's medicine cabinet (to be exact) Shelly beamed. Pat stepped back, though she had no idea about the devious thoughts passing behind her baby cousins head, she knew she didn't want to be around when bats hit the fan. "Oh well…if you want we're upstairs. You know if you want to give gramps a break. We're in Dawnies room watching movies."

The little girl nodded, it was a once in a lifetime offer they never wanted her around. But then again so was the Batcave. "It's ok Pattie, me and grandpa we're gonna see Tangled and then Die Hard!" The redhead smiled "weird combination…" Shelly sighed small talk why didn't the girl just leave? "Yea ok bye!" She shoved at the girl, and soda sloshed in the three cups she was trying to juggle. "Okaaaay," the older girl said carefully climbing the stairs.

Shelly watched her go narrowing her eyes, when she was sure she was gone the little girl ran to the Clock. Grandpa had to be done already! Unless….he really needed that medicine

Putting the time on the clock like she saw Uncle Tim do tons of times, the real tricky stuff began. She had to guess the other code right. What could it be? She thought to her self. Grandpa Bats had to install a new form of security, when the trio upstairs hit their tweens and stole the Batmobile for a joyride.

The three idiots had crashed into a gas station when Kayla decide they needed doughnuts. "Idiots!" she hissed when she got the code wrong. They couldn't park…who couldn't parallel park? Well she couldn't but she was _four_ besides it cant have been that hard, if uncle Dick could do it….

After another few dozen failed attempts she began to get annoyed and really started to think. If the password was not Clark Kent or Alfred, Diana or even The Batman! What could it be? It had to be something completely uncrackable but easy to spell, since well uncle Dick still had to get in. She pondered her little head, it began to go into overdrive. What if it wasn't something completely random or bizarre like Kayla's password. What if it was something super easy! What if….

It had to be something super easy then! She looked down at the glowing keypad and at the numbers more specifically. What was the best day of grandpas life? "What does he love?" she said out loud and almost laughed. It was so simple how could she have not know this sooner? "Me! Of course" she typed in her birthday and then there was the sound of air being released. The stairway leading down to the bat cave was revealed, she had to stop herself from running down.

Take it easy she told herself, savor it. Besides the last thing she wanted was to trip over her pajamas and munch it. Stepping down carefully she breathed in the cave with a big sniff and coughed! "Eww it smells like gym socks and bats!" she said in disgust" It smells like a boy!" Crossing her arms the dim glow of the bat computer made her perk up. "That computer is huge! I wonder if it has games!" She ran towards it and began slapping keys, it came to life instantly. The bouncing batsignals that went corner to corner disappeared, and blue prints appeared on the screen.

She stepped back, that looked like it belonged to uncle Tim and she didn't want to touch them if they did. He was a genius, and probably needed those really bad. So instead she looked all around in awe. A huge machine was right behind her. It was also glowing but it looked broken, pieces lay around it. Maybe she could fix it for uncle Tim! He would be so happy!

First she decided was that she was going to have to turn it on. She looked around for a switch and found something that needed to get plugged. She hunted the cave for an outlet, and found one underneath the bat computer. She plugged in the strange machine and it began to hummed. The lights glowed brighter. Walking back towards it she studied it….It needed to get turned on, where was a switch? She didn't find one but instead a button. It was bright shiny and red, she pressed it. A light bulb at the top of the machine lit green. She stepped back. The machine looked kind of funny…like a door.

She walked back towards it and stuck a hand through it. It tickled! She giggled and decided to go completely through it. So she did and her belly flopped, the world began to spin and it felt like the coolest rollercoaster,

It only lasted seconds but then the thing was spitting her out. She fell out through the ceiling and then it wasn't so much fun but terrifying, she began to scream. The hard floor of the cave glared at her like a black abyss and she was dropping towards it. She was falling quickly and she was going to hit the floor hard. What was going on? She panicked what did she do!? She was probably going to die.

Hands grasped and caught her out of thin air, and she huddled towards a warm chest whimpering. "I wont touch it again," she said. "Okay…" a familiar voice said, "Touch what?" She looked up into the face of a mask less Nightwing, she hugged his neck. "The machine!" She cried. Uncle Dick patted her back awkwardly, "alright little girl."

Little girl? She thought indignantly. Did the idiot not know her name? Of course he did! He's the one who started calling her Shelly, besides he was probably just mad at her. She hugged him tighter, maybe if she showed him how much she loved him he wont tell anybody or get mad at her. After all she was really happy and she did love him a lot, he saved her from being a pancake.

"How did you get into the Batcave?" Dick asked trying to pry her off his neck, to no avail. Either he told no one…or her told no one. "I went in through the clock." She said evasively, "Ok how did you get into Wayne manor?" She looked towards a tanned face that looked slightly different though she couldn't comprehend how. "Grandpa is taking care of me so Daddy and Mommy can have…uh alone time. Don't you remember? You said they were working on baby number two and then GG Alfred smacked you, when I asked how they were doing that. Then uncle Tim explained they were filing papers to the storks to perhaps bring me a brother." She began to rant and Dick looked down at the crazy little girl. "I'm sorry come again."

She jumped down from his arms and looked around, "I'm going to look for grandpa." Dick followed her, "Little girl?" She turned to him so fast, she almost gave him whiplash. "Stop calling me that I don't like it!" He raised his hands in surrender, "Then tell me your name."

She blinked, "what? You know my name uncle Dick." She frowned and looked around the cave why was everything so different? "Uncle Dick, why are you being so weird?" He looked down at her "I'm not your uncle." Something collapsed in her chest, "Is this because I disobeyed your orders?" she said in a small voice. "What orders?" he stepped towards her, and she backed away. "Little girl?"

She turned and ran away, up the stairs and out the clock. She crashed into GG Alfred and hugged his legs. "Alfred oh Alfred!" She cried. "Uncle Dick is being mean and weird, he's pretending not to know my name and me!" The old man grabbed her chin and gently tipped her face upwards. "Child I am sorry but I don't understand. Who are you?" Her face crumpled "not you too."

**Ok that was the end of this chapter.**

**Please Review and tell me if you liked it, or if its just garbage and I should remove this all together. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Well here is another chapter! Even I know it sucks! I had some writes block and no matter how big my hammer was I couldn't brake it! Its still there, so um that's why this chapter is soooo boring. I'm sorry about all grammatical errors, missing commas, periods, and probably 4 semicolons (I forgot how to use those).**

** I also want to thank everybody who reviewed! All 3 of you! The one person who thought my story was a favorite and the six who followed!**

**Disclaimer/ No I don't own batman.**

It was no secret that nobody wanted grandpa Bruce to baby-sit their children. It was an odd choice, but when a babysitter was required…most asked Jason first. Kids listened to him most for some reason and somehow infuriatingly so (to some people) he was everybody's favorite uncle. Rumor had it he made them kneel in a corner and read motorcycle magazines when they misbehaved. Nobody believed those rumors though, especially after Barbra confirmed Dick started them.

Jason would do no such thing his eldest niece Dawn would defend him and say when they misbehaved he let them watch horror movies and eat sugar before bed! He even _encouraged_ them to eat sugar and watch insidious. To which his other nice Kayla would then reply that he would then lock his bed room door. Moral of the story was nobody misbehaved with uncle Jason…Because he'd let you watch the scariest movie you wanted! Then he would not let you into his room, when his creaky closet door in his guest room didn't close and his motorcycle jacket kind of looked like a person.

Somehow he was still everybody's favorite uncle (even if he accidentally killed your pet fish when he over fed it).

** Back to Grandpa Bruce…..**

Nobody had the heart to tell him, but they didn't like it when he watched their kids. Not that he was bad at it…Which he kind of was. Nobody could burp a baby better then Uncle Tim and nobody could get kids more riled up then Uncle Dick then proceed to get them to misbehave, that was all the circus boy.

No it was just….Grandpa Bruce was too gullible he let the kids control him! With the majority of his grandchildren being girls he needed an iron fist! Like when he was Batman! Some how when he gave up the role to his son. The iron fist fled, and went with the suit. Grandpa Bruce was cookie dough, the only good thing about Grandpa Bruce was GG Alfred he knew what to do. But he was in a Butler Convention so Grandpa Bruce was on his own and uncle Jason had a date, while Uncle Dick and Tim were on patrol.

They should have instructed the girls to watch Shelly they all knew how she was…and they all knew how Uncle Damian was. If anything happened to his baby he had warned them all, he still had his sword.

…**.Back to the Story….**

It was too quiet…

Bruce stepped out of the restroom, realizing only after he left it toxic that it was Dick's private bathroom. He snickered, closing the door silently he heard Ariel's sniffling but that was it. Assuming his youngest granddaughter had fallen asleep he ignored the uneasy feeling in his gut.

Nothing immediate told him that he should worry, if anything at that moment he craved a sandwich. A good one, like the ones Tim made oddly juicy and delicious. At that moment he felt like calling Tim so he could make him a sandwich, he never complained. And then maybe Jason could make a cake and Dick could buy more toilet paper.

He made his way to his other granddaughters room and knocked, Kayla opened it. They all looked to him curiously, it was a odd seeing him up stairs since he had unofficially moved into the living room weeks ago. "Hungry?" Dawn looked up from a teen magazine, "Are you cooking?" He shook his head and everybody agreed, he smiled "I want a sandwich" he closed the door on three stunned granddaughters.

"Ever since he retired from being Batman….' Dawn said, she shook her head and held up a blue polish and asked Kayla "this one?" She gave her a look "just because my dad is Nightwing…" Pat rolled her eyes "Let me see that!" she snatched it out of her cousins hand and shook it.

Casually she let drop "I saw Shelly." It got no reaction, Kayla shrugged "I see her everyday," she held up a eggplant colored polish. Dawn snatched it out of her hand "that's my mothers color." Pat rolled her eyes as Kayla got it back, "that's my aunts color." She brushed the polish over her nail, "she looked like she was up to something."

Dawn yawned "so who's making grandpa his sandwich?" The girls shrugged, "I say let him starve." Kayla flipped trough a magazine. "You know he wouldn't starve he would just get take out and order from that weird place everybody hates but him and my dad." Pat stood up. "Gramps hates the smell of polish." Dawn said unnecessarily. Pat closed it and tossed it on the bed, "I know."

What seemed like seconds later there was a terrified shout. "Somebody's robbing grandpa?" Kayla said suddenly. They all ran to the door and found him running up the stairs, "where is your cousin!"

"Could you be more specific?" For the first time in forever Bruce Wayne unleashed the Batgalre.

**Rashel….**

Rashel sat before a mountain of chocolate cookies, a glower marred her angelic face. She kept shooting uncle Dick suspicious looks from the corner of her eye, she knew what he was doing. He reached for a cookie and she slapped his hand away and pulled the plate closer to her. "Aunt Barbra said you were getting fat," she said it in a deadpan voice. He gave he a incredulous look 'this fat?" He waved around his abdominal area in disbelief. She shrugged "her words not mine."

Alfred sat before her "Rashel right?" she nodded sad that GG Alfred would not know who she was. Picking at a chocolate chip in her cookie she wasn't so hungry she was sick of junk food with Grandpa Bruce that's all you ate, because your choice was either chips or rabbit food. Only a weirdo would pick the latter, she hated celery.

Alfred leaned towards her, "perhaps you could allow Master Dick one cookie?" She looked at her twenty something year old Uncle, he didn't look that much like _her_ uncle Dick. His hair was still completely jet black and his jeans still required a belt. She looked at the plate of cookies and selected the worst looking cookie out of the bunch, after all she was trying to help him. Grudgingly she handed him the cookie "Tell aunt Barbra and you're toast."

He bit into it and closed his eyes savoring the taste over exaggerating each bite. He opened his eyes and leaned with his elbows on the table. "Rashel that's a cute name.." While she was distracted he snatched another cookie. "I was named after my great grandpa." Dick nodded coolly dipping his cookie into a cup of milk, and then he realized what she said. "Wait! Who are you again?"

She gave him annoyed look and decided she wanted to kick him. " I am your niece Shelly, and I want to kick you." Uncle Dick laughed "well aren't you cute!" He reached for another cookie and she grabbed his wrist. In a scary voice she said " I wont be in a few seconds." He brought his hand back to his chest, "Sheesh who's your father?"

"I have a guess…" She turned around and saw the face of a seventeen year old Tim Drake. Her face broke into a smile. She leapt off of her chair and hugged him. He patted her head awkwardly. "She's not yours is she?" Dick asked. Tim shook his head, Shelly looked up "nope he's also my uncle my daddy is-"

"Who is this?" She peeked from Tim's knees and jumped excitedly when she saw Damian but never got to say anything because he beat her to the punch. "Please tell me father isn't adopting anymore strays, if Drake, Todd, and Grayson weren't proof enough.." She glared at him, "What about Jason? Huh!" She said defensively. He gave he a disdainful look, "who are you ?" She pointedly looked him up and down, "everybody's new favorite!"

She crossed her arms and walked in front of him then offered her hand in a business like way. "Shelly you're replacement." His eyes flared, "I demand you remove yourself away from me!" He snapped. She gave him a face only little girls knew how to give, "well I demand you get a reality check." His hand balled into a fist, "grandpa says boys are not allowed to hit girls, you are no exemption of the rule." She looked him in the eye, "unless you're a little girl."

"Exception!" He growled "learn how to talk!"

"Get some people skills!I'm four," she shot back deciding she didn't like her dad. "I'm precious."

"Enough!"

All heads looked away from the scene unfolding before of them to look at a much younger Bruce Wayne. A Bruce Wayne who was not yet known as a bowl of cookie dough. Shelly pointed at Damian "its all his fault."

"I want a full explanation now.."

**I didn't like this…But please don't make me cry. Please review tell me what you would like to see in this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sooo sorry! I'll be completely honest with you. **

**It seems all of my family was born in the last days of May and all of June also, I kinda lost my muse! My actual CD MUSE! And I got very into Papa Roach. Well you cant write a sassy four year old while listening to Burn. My writing is influenced by the music I listening to and well, I don't want it to resemble the song Forever. Good news though I got back into the RHCP and I can write anything with them. Here's a new chapter! Sorry about my rant I feel guilty.**

**Disclaimer/I do not own**

"Ok Dick….Tell me if I get something wrong. She just appeared out of nowhere. In the cave? You took no type of cautions, you followed no protocols whatsoever, you told her your name and brought her into the manor and gave her Damian's cookies?" The Batman raised an eyebrow.

Dick shrunk, "well when you put it that way, it sounds pretty bad." Right then Tim decided to add in his two sense, "the whole situation is bad. We got a kid who answers questions which leads to more questions its obvious she knows something and absolutely nothing."

Damian chewed a cookie furiously, "I think she's evil, a robot! Lets kill it!" Three head turned to the youngest. "Why are you even in this conversation?" Damian shot Tim a look, "I thought since they let _you_ into it they were letting everyone into it. Father have you called the Joker? Penguin? The mail man? How about my mother." Tim shot the young boy a dirty look, "and you wonder why you only have one friend." Damian widened his eyes, "I'm sorry Drake but fighting with ten year olds, cant win an argument with Wondergirl?"

"Have you tried to win one with her?" Tim shot back defensively. The little boy shrugged and said smugly "there would be no trying, I would win it." Tim glared, "yeah! After she realized you were ten and decided to let you."

"Off topic!" Dick hissed, the two youngest at the table turned back to the group and found them staring at them oddly.

"Master Bruce they need counseling," The batman waved it off, "No Alfred they just need some team bonding." The two that needed bonding made faces at each other, "they also need to grow up." Dick laughed, and the dark Knight turned to him, "you also need to grow up." He rubbed behind his neck, 'off topic," he said indignantly. They all nodded after taking a deep breath, "so what do we do?"

"I already told you, we should kill it!" Bruce shot him a look, "Damian to your room." The youngest eyes widened, "But!" He sighed, and sat back down "One more chance?" Tim shook his head, and Bruce reluctantly agreed. "Lets talk to her again, get information. All the information we have it's been gathered by Dick." The vigilante shot up, "hey! What does that mean?!" The youngest turned to him, "You're too soft."

Unseen by the rest of the group was Alfred and Bruce giving sighs of relief at not having to explain to the boy, why his information was mostly useless. They met each others eyes, 'lets just go with what Damian Said' Bruce's eyes said. Alfred nodded.

** …Back with Grandpa Bruce…**

"How did she get into the cave!" A older Tim said in frustration rubbing his temples. "Can you bring her back is the question we all should be asking." Tim grabbed at his hair, "No, I don't know! I uh…Argh! I-It was a prototype and not ready to be used!" He met worried blue eyes, his were filled completely with guilt. His hands were shaking, he began to pace.

"The machine is unstable…I have been sending little things for the past few months. Little things! Like an apple, a banana peel, pape-"

"Basically all your trash?"

"Shut up Dick! Little things!" The older man rolled his eyes, "were in some deep shit. Do you want me to kill you now? Or would you rather it be Damian, so you could feel better?" Tim shot him a look, "No time for jokes….Something Bad could have really happened to her!"

"But nothing did," Nightwing said with conviction. Tim looked up "how do you know that?" He tapped his heart, "here this would have told me if something went wrong." Tim pulled at his hair again "Then why is mine telling me something did!" Dick sighed, "you're Tim. You always assume the worst."

" We need to fix this." Nightwing nodded, and turned the computer on "preferably before tomorrow." He began to type seeing as he finally got his brother calm down, inside he wasn't so calm. From what the family genius had told him, Shelly might have not survived! She could have ended up somewhere bad, she could have…

"A cinderblock was the last thing I had sent, and-" Tim said before Dick cut him off. "Wait how is that small?" Dick said shocked, looking at Tim's spiral filled with symbols, and a lot of infinity signs, meaningless words and a note to self, buy more coffee. "I was experimenting with weights, the heavier an item is…the more unstable it becomes." Dick nodded, "now much does she way?" Tim studied the machine, "thirty something pounds I think."

"Bruce?" The former Batman looked up from where he was reviewing footage, "How are you doing?" He sighed, he didn't look to good. He just proved he was a worse babysitter then Superman. He stood up "I think I need a smoke…" Tim's eyes widened, "You don't smoke?" The Batman trudged up the stairs, "I need a smoked turkey sandwich…" Tim ran after his adoptive father, and Nightwing sat at a table used to fix broken weapons. He began flipping through Tim's notes in hopes of getting a better understanding of the machine. But most of it was written in some type of Tim code. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "ugh.."

"Hey Uncle D!" He met his niece Dawn's eyes, "What's the 411?" He waved the journal, he tossed it on the table. "I cant understand any of this." She gave a nervous laugh and brushed a blonde lock of hair behind his ear, he saw something pink in her hand but thought nothing of it. "I'm going to go check up on your dad." She nodded and sat at the bat computer, and idly began to wiggle the mouse. Her eyes never left him, as he left the cave.

When she was sure he was gone, she spun the chair around and began to type into the computer. Dawn brought up all the blue prints of her dads machine. She inserted a USB and then began copying everything. The other two girls ran down the stairs, Pat had a bag thrown over her shoulders, "Ok tell me everything!"

"Its unstable, it jacks up with the weight she could be anywhere. But most likely she ended up in the cave since there is nothing on the machine that you can key in to send you somewhere specific, its not a transporter." Pat nodded, "Ok tell me more." Kayla began to turn the thing on. "It maybe fatal…" The redhead shrugged. "Its dangerous."

"I live for danger," Kayla stepped away from the machine. "We shouldn't be doing this." Pat secured her backpack on her shoulders, "but yet were still doing it." Dawn bit her lip. "Let me go." Pat shook her head, "It has to be me."

"Why?" Kayla asked, "please don't tell me you feel responsible."

"Were all responsible, but no I have this feeling I should go."

"Are you calling me fat?" Dawn said, Pat smirked. Dawn rolled the chair to the table, "Its ready, she handed her cousin her dad other notes and the USB. "Why are you doing this again!" Kayla said, grabbing her cousins arm. "There is no way back unless somebody builds a machine on the other side." Dawn said. Kayla pursed her lips, "then let me go!" Pat shook her head. "I got this covered, work with me through this side. "I'm going to the past…I'll send a note that everything went fine." The girls nodded. "Girls!" Dawns eyes widened "Its uncle Dick!"

He appeared at the top of the steps, "who turned it on!" He said panicked. Lights flickered, "Its taking up too much power!" Kayla said. Pat nodded and ran into the Time Machine. "Wait!" Their cousin disappeared and a distressed uncle Dick ran down the steps. "Girls!" Dawn looked at the machine "I have to make sure she-" Dick caught her by the arm. "Explain to me what just happened.." He said in a dangerous voice, it lowered a few octaves. His daughter bit her lip, "What do you mean? Nothing happened." He glared, "Don't play games." He growled, his daughter ran "what games?"

Dawn wrestled her arm free, the lights kept flickering, then they went out completely. Smoke emitted from the machine her cousin had just disappeared through. "Its broken…" She said.

** It's different…I guess I'm about to add more characters…Unless you don't want me too, and Uncle Tim some how has to leave on a mysterious flight to LA. The time machine didn't work for Pat and she was transported to the front lawn of Wayne Manor…It is all up to you. Did you like it? **

**Please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

** I honestly don't know why it takes me forever to put out this chapter if it has already been typed and not looked over. I find if I look at it I lose my nerve. I honestly don't know where this is going…I don't even have a plan. Hopefully I'll find a plot in the next two days. **

** I want to thank the people who Reviewed my last chapter, I Love Y'all. You make my day and make me feel special. Y'all are so nice ****J**

** Disclaimer/ I don't own Batman, just my OC's**

It felt like she had been in a whirlpool or even a microwave, it was impossibly hot, but then freeing. For a moment she wondered if this was what Shelly felt when she fell through, as if she were stretched to far. It felt like if she had been flipped upside down, or like a rollercoaster. She moved so fast it was enough to give her whiplash.

Patricia Todd landed in the middle of a street. Rolling over a speeding trucks whizzed past her and she had to push herself up and run to avoid getting hit by another. Disoriented she could hardly tell up from down, how she got out barley scratched would be a phenomenon she would marvel about later. A mystery she'd worry about later. First she had to get out of the street completely. Limping to the edge of the street, she noticed that it was now completely empty.

She sat beside the road and examined her knees, which were covered in scrapes. She stuck out her arm which looked like she had gotten a very bad burn. Thunder rolled and she looked up to a cloudy sky, she cold taste the rain. Shoving her self up, she began to look around. She had no clue where she was, but she knew it was Gotham. Now what part was the problem, with no signs she couldn't tell. Stumbling beside the road she began to walk.

"You're very smart for a four year old."

Shelly looked up from a picture book, Bruce crouched in front of her. Alfred had given it to her, so she could entertain her self while they had their 'conference'. She looked back to the book and flipped a page. She was very small, he hair was pulled into two messy ponytails, the tangles near the ponytail holder were very prominent. "Great Grandfather Ra's bought me the whole leapfrog set." She smiled at the picture of a blue elephant, and showed it to him. Bruce stood up suddenly, "Ra's A Gul?"

She closed the book marking her spot with he finger. "Yes, that one." She raised bushy eyebrows expectantly, "what's wrong?" Bruce pursed his lips, "Shelly? What exactly do you know about us?" She got a far off look in her eyes, "You were Batman, daddy is Batman now…" She nodded as if going through the archives in her mind. "Uncle Dick is Nightwing….Aunt Cass can kick all your butts…Uncle Jason um." She pursed her lips, "Well he is attired…No resting! Yes that!"

Bruce looked at the little girl "Resting?" She looked up, "yes, uncle Tim says he is finally at peace." Bruce sat straighter, "What, how is he at peace?" She opened her book again, "Uncle Jason finally got what he deserved." Something cold passed over Bruce. "What happened to him?" She sighed as if tired of talking to him and as if whatever she was telling him was absolutely obvious. "Shelly?" She blocked him out. She began reading big bubble letters, "The parrot told the elephant to go buy some milk.."

He stood up stiffly, and walked back to his sons, anticipating her answer to their questions.…"So who is her Father?" He didn't ask that. "Was she sent here?" He didn't get to that "Why is she here?" He didn't get to that either "Is she a robot?" He wasn't even planning on asking that one. "Well did you get anything useful?" Damian asked annoyed, He looked up, "I think Jason is dead in her time." The room became eerily quite.

"I have to call him," Dick said suddenly, Tim caught his shoulder and sat him back down. "We don't have his number he changed it.."

Pat was shivering around the time she had stumbled into Crime Alley, she recognized it easily her dad had taken her to it once, when she asked where he had lived before he met Grandpa Bruce. It was probably one of the most thoughtful days she had with her dad, for once they didn't fight for the radio and instead kept it quiet.

That day had felt special. It was a day he opened up to her, somewhat. Told her about some of his past. They had sat parked where he had tried to steel the wheels off of the Batmobile and ate chilidogs, drinking flat soda.

"Hey baby!" She heard a male voice all her. She looked up, her long hair weighed down with water and it was plastered to her face. She probably resembled a wet rat, she was freezing. She felt absolutely miserable, and did not want a confrontation. Shivering a group of men called out to her again in a drunken slur. They made their way towards her, stomping in puddles. Dragging their feet, she noted the white van and their ragged attire, beer bottles around the vehicle.

She stood straighter and knotted her fists into a ball, shifting her stance. She eyed them warily. Looking around she searched for all the ways she could exit with out a fight she could take. She groaned when it would have to be up a fire escape and onto a roof. She rather not have to make the effort.

A man reached her, and she punched him in the nose falling into the motions, like a old dance she knew by heart. She thought the cupid shuffle. Another man grabbed her by the upper arms and shook her, her teeth rattled. She shut her eyes, shoulders slumping. She lifted her arms and let them fall back down, her limbs were leaded and she felt absolutely exhausted. Falling through a time machine and walking for who knew how long, and how far did that.

She thought about the odds of her screaming. How loud would it have to be? Would anybody even come to help her? Pat remembered some where that people were more likely to investigate if somebody yelled fire, most people were more hesitate around the word help. Then again this was crime alley, nobody 'helped'. She threw her head back, knocking it against somebody's chin. There was a pained grunt and his hold faltered. Pat let out a shrill scream, that echoed. The man holding her went to muffle her scream and she kicked back, slipping in the water and onto her burns.

"Stupid girl!" He reached to grab her, then there was the sound of a gunshot. Pat's main attacker cried out in pain. Shaking he turned into a sobbing mess, she noticed with wide eyes a bloody hole in the middle of his hand. "Do you know what I hate?." A red masked man emerged from the shadows, "When scumbags like you think they can prey on little girls."

Pat stared at him wide eyed, _oh shoot _she should run.

Thank you for reading.

Please Review, apologies for all grammar mistakes. It's the summer and I've already forgotten all the rules my freshman teacher taught me. Since my sophomore like talking about her daughter more then commas, and how to actually use a semicolon.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This may come as a disappointment…Or Relief**

**I'm Putting this story on a temporary hold. It may take a few days, weeks, a month or even a couple of year's. It's not coming around to how I want it, when I first thought about it I wanted to make it funny and light hearted, but annoying to Batman. I in no way wanted it to be serious…So I'm going to read over. Maybe I'll and tweak, change, possibly even delete some stuff, or do nothing at all.**

** I've driven so far off the country, I better go back now before I'm completely lost. I need to figure out how to bring more fun into this. So I'll give you one chapter before I disappear for awhile. On this story…I'm going to bring life back to another one…Who need's more help.**

** Why am I listening to such a sad song? This is happy!**

** I thank everybody who has read my story ****J**

The cave was a buzz, people running around. Bruce had just received a call, a call from somebody he had completely forgotten said was going to call. _Cass, _If she knew what the boys had done all on their own…They would be toast. Actual toast she would cook them into bread.

"Ice bring me more ice!" Tim shouted.

Dick ran about, full bags of ice, handing a hand full to Tim who wrapped them in small towel and distractedly plopped it on his adoptive fathers head, _hard_. Making way to his eldest brother they both began tearing the baggies apart, tearing the cute little penguin with no remorse.

"I never thought I'd be grateful to the penguin." Tim said.

At other times…Dick would have insisted they saved the cute little penguin character, now…."Hurry! Faster!" Dick shouted, pulling a compartment on the machine open dumping ice in it unceremoniously, when it was full he shook the bag everywhere. Pelting people with ice.

"Chill!" Tim snapped.

"We don't want a repeat like Bruce!" He hissed. Both brothers turned to the dazed look of their adopted father, when Cass had called she reminded them about Toby. Her son and how he was coming over. She had to go do something, disgruntled with the thought of more kids he could endanger with his carelessness. The previous Batman had looked where he was going and stepped on one of Dick's a melting ice cubes and slipped. Hitting his head on the old Batmobile's tire.

"He really let him self go…" Dick said.

They tilted their heads simultaneously, looking over the old graying Bat. Blinking sluggishly his head was tilted skyward, looking somewhere far off. They could see it in his eyes. "We've all lost it…Not just him," Tim said quietly. Dick nodded in quiet agreement. "Ever since the Joker retired, and the Penguin decided to open a ice shop.." Dick said. "When Two Face decided to run a cosmetic line.." Tim shrugged, "that stuff is really good. It can cover up anything." He said thoughtfully.

"Were turning normal." Both men shuddered. Tim looked back at the smoking machine, "we need to cool that down." Dick grabbed a hose near the Batmobile, "What are you doing?" Tim said. The older man held the hose, triumphal. "I'll just switch it to the super cold, time machine cooling setting conveniently that we have…and we should be fine." Dick smirked, a freeing cooling jet of water.

"We haven't lost it just yet…"

** Pat**

Pat almost felt guilty as if she had done wrong, she had that burning sensation behind her neck. The one that told her that she had done something wrong, but she didn't do anything wrong. She just jumped into a whirling vortex of doom, to go after her baby cousin. With no idea of where it would take her or even if she'd survive the trip.

All the kids are doing it, it's cool, hip, tha _bomb_.

He trailed after her with angry strides. He had no clue who she was and she wouldn't be born until another two maybe three years, after uncle Tim decided to start the epidemic. If he wasn't her dad, she'd have been terrified. Red mask, shooting hands like an avenging angel, dark angel. He looked very fiendish. He was around ten feet behind her and he mad no move to be stealthy. He clomped in puddles, loudly. Pat imagined if he was chewing gum he would have let he know.

Even when her father was not her father he acted exactly how he always did when angry. Act like a complete baby, when he had saved her from those men he had 'offered' his advice. _"Kid you shouldn't be out here. I suggest you go home." _He never insisted she do exactly what he said, but knowing her father. He expected her to do exactly what he said. _Go home. _

Uncle dick once said that she was an exact copy of her dad, but cuter. She was four and she thought her dad was the coolest thing ever at that time. She wore a tiny leather jacket, and dark glasses. She crossed her arms all the time with her chin tilted up and acted like a complete badass.

Since she was kind of badass.

"Where do you live?" She snorted. "Like I'd tell you creep." It was completely wrong but fun. She finally came to a realization that she could be as foul mouthed as she wanted around her dad and he couldn't threaten to cut off her phone. No that she liked to say bad words. Pat was kind of tempted to stub her toe somewhere so that she could shout every word in her dads book.

But who wanted a stubbed toe?

"Kid?" he called behind her. "Are you okay?' He was referring to the men it had been around ten minuets since meeting them, and he hadn't asked. But Jason Todd wasn't completely heartless, ask any one of his nieces. Or if you wanted first hand ask his daughter, it only seemed like it sometimes when he, gives his kid a name like Patty.

Patty Todd..

Who wants to be a Patty? Patricia Todd? _Come on dad_. "I'm a bit shaken up." She admitted, tightening her grip on her bag. "Are you running away?" He said finally. Why was he so chatty? Chatty Patty. She couldn't tell him she was his time traveling daughter, or about Shelly. She probably shouldn't even tell him she was looking for Bruce Wayne. Around this time uncle Tim once had told her, they weren't exactly friendly.

So to avoid trouble she lied. Because lying makes everything simpler, and less chaotic when dealing with a younger explosive Jason Todd. He loved being lied to, he liked to be out of the loop. Doesn't everybody? "Yes, I'm running away, and before you even try to convince me to go back. I wont." _More like I cant, _she thought. "Gotham is dangerous at night," Her dad called after her. Gotham is always dangerous at night, heck even during the day. "I don't care, have fun pounding faces in. Shooting hands." She still couldn't believe he had done that. Not to say she wasn't glad he did.

He caught her by the arm, "Where are you going? To a friends? _Church?_" She hesitated. So much for avoiding a bad topic. She couldn't lie to him. When he was looking into her eyes, with his mask she assumed he was looking into them. In a offhand note, she wondered if under the lamp post he had stop her under. She wondered if he could recognized the familiar blue green, if he recognized their shape.

"Look mister. I appreciate that your night time hobby is cracking skulls. But seeing as how friendly you look I think I'd like to keep all of this to myself, have a good night. I'll take my chances." She said in one breath. She tried to pull her arm out of his grip, it didn't hurt. But she felt too much like if she was in trouble. "Kid, what are you running from." She yanked her arm out of his grip.

"What do you want from me! It's none of your business." He stepped back. He looked down at her and she looked away like a scolded child, she knew the look on his face. He was shutting down, and he probably had a cold look on his face. "This street is my business." She raised an eyebrow, "So you bought it?" He hated that.

"Yes," he growled. "With blood." She began to walk away, "well take it as a favor that I'm leaving it." He shook his head, "I'm not leaving you alone. How old are you? Twelve? Fourteen?" She glared at him nastily, "I'm sixteen." He followed behind her. "So leave me alone you creep before I scream stranger danger." He said nothing. "Go Away!" For once he was even more quiet and annoying. "Leave now! Be gone! Choo!"

"Where are you headed?" Persistent son-of-a-gun now her fourth grade teacher knew where she got it from. Honestly, she tried to keep quiet. But asking her mouth to keep shut is like asking a dog not to pee on a fire hydrant. "Where I'm headed." He laughed. "If you're lost…I have an idea for you. GO HOME." She was kind of lost…She turned to glare at him. "That's what I'm trying to do." He followed behind her, "I thought you said you weren't going back."

. "Are you lost?" She cursed her self. The last time she had looked at the map of Gotham it was upside down, and drizzling. "Yes," she admitted. She wasn't afraid of asking for directions. "I can help you."

"Fine," do so. "Ok, where are you headed." She didn't say anything for a long time. "I cant help you unless you tell me where you are going." She slowed in her walking. "I'm going to Wayne Manor." The Redhood stopped walking, his steps faltering. "Where?" He dad wasn't in very good terms with his family at this moment. Rocky, not smooth.

"I-I have a friend." She said. Thinking hard, what time was she in exactly? Her dad seemed to be in his early to mid twenties…So it was either Damian or Tim, and definitely not Dick. "Tim," She said.

Her dad scoffed. "I have a friend named Tim Drake, in Wayne Manor I have to tell him something." The whole demeanor of the Redhood seemed to shift and she felt offended. "It this friend a Boyfriend?" Uncle Tim? Eww gross. Not that he wasn't handsome or anything. "Just a friend." She said stiffly.

"You know batman isn't going to adopt you?" He looked malicious looming over her. "He took in that street rat." She said. "Look how well that turned out…" He said darkly. She stopped in her walking she shouldn't be fighting with him she thought, its wrong. "Poor kid…" she said, her dad probably hated her.

"If you're trying to go to Wayne Manor," he called out after her. She looked back at him. She had walked a long way, she had left him at the end of a street she did not recognize. she was already halfway across it. She said nothing but waited for a reply, it came awhile later. She could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You're going completely in the wrong direction."

Shoot!


End file.
